Uncovered
by Irihi B.W
Summary: PG13 for YAOI. A gift to a friend of mine! Two reploids meets in the ruins of Sigma's old fortress, they were friends, but can one merely uncovering themselves make them closer? Will the other allow it? R&R!


This is out to a good friend of mine!! She's helped me lots, and her name is Salem! I'm gonna be making gifts from time to time...and the next is to my other good friend! Enjoy! YAOI! AU thingie! OOC ahoy!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Black armored gleamed, silver blue hair flew. Gold eyes glowed in the darkness of the ruined place. A bright beacon, those eyes were.  
  
"So...you came back too, eh?"  
  
A shift of weight, and a serious yet relaxed face turned to see that of who was behind him.  
  
"Yeah..." he said. He flicked some hair away from his face. "I have nothing better."  
  
"You always have something to do, Dynamo." said the one behind him. "Always a jokester...always wanted to be more powerful."  
  
"You're the one to talk, Vava." Dynamo said, crossing his arms and smiling. "You awlays rant that you want to kill X."  
  
"And I do." Vava said. Dimmed light gleamed on his purple armor, his eyes shining through the darkness of his helmet.  
  
"Ya know..." Dynamo said. "I'm curious."  
  
"Of what?" Vava asked. Dynamo smiled cutely at Vava.  
  
Recently, Dynamo and Vava had been good friends, always trying to get rid of Zero and X their own way. Bu never worked.  
  
But for now...their friendship will keep them content.  
  
"You." Dynamo said. Vava blinked under his helmet.  
  
"What?" Vava asked.  
  
"I've never seen you without your helmet." Dynamo said. "I'm curious of what you look like."  
  
Vava shook his head. "Well, get rid of that little curious thought."  
  
"Aww..." Dynamo said. "You're too serious. Just a peek!"  
  
Dynamo stood closer to Vava, and tried to peer into his helmet. "Come onnnnn....I'll cry!"  
  
"You? Cry? Yeah right. You're not gonna get me with that one again." Vava said, crossing his arms.  
  
Dynamo snickered. "Yeah I will." With that, the black armored Reploid sniffled, and blinked his eyes to get a few tears, he was close enough so Vava would see through his shades. Vava frowned.  
  
"No." Vava said. Dynamo moved closer. "Arg...damn you."  
  
Dynamo then flashed his best smile as Vava moved away to remove his helmet. "Yippee!"  
  
Vava tore off his helmet, and Dynamo nearly melted. Never had he seen such a handsom face! Smooth skin, pale from hiding under the helmet, intense red eyes...perfect. Black hair, army cut to not bother his skin.  
  
"Why hide your face?" Dynamo asked. Vava shrugged.  
  
"I guess..." Vava muttered. "..I don't know."  
  
"You shouldn't." Dynamo said. "You're cute."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Dynamo laughed. "I -said-, you're cute."  
  
Vava grabbed Dynamo's shades, causing the gold eyed Reploid to look surprised.  
  
"You're a brave one." Vava said, and slowly slide Dynamo's shades off. Dynamo blinked slowly as Vava tossed his shades around in his gauntlet hands. "And," Vava added. "You're cute too."  
  
Dynamo blushed lightly. "Well....um...thanks?"  
  
Vava laughed. Then, quite suddenly, his kissed Dynamo's lips lightly and quickly. It was too short to Dynamo to end.  
  
Vava laughed at Dynamo's flushed expression.  
  
"Jeez." Vava said.  
  
"Shiznt..." Dynamo muttered. Life and death....death is better.  
  
Dynamo grabbed the back of Vava's neck, and pulled him back, kissing him deeply. Vava tensed, then relaxed. After a few minutes of the passion filled kiss, they pulled back to breathe.  
  
"I like you uncovered." Dynamo said, and kissed Vava's smooth cheek. "In fact...I love you."  
  
Vava snickered. "You're slow."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I love you too, slow ditz."  
  
"You're mean."  
  
A kiss, and Vava smiled. "I'm -always- mean to you...now...let's go try and kill X or something."  
  
Dynamo grinned. "I'll go with the something."  
  
His arm around Vava's shoulders, Dynamo led Vava off.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
There! This is to a good friend of mine named Salem! Hoped you liked! My first non-ZeroxX ficcy...did I do good? REVIEW!  
  
Kid 


End file.
